


Tide Comes In, Tide Goes Out

by imafriendlydalek



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Day At The Beach, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafriendlydalek/pseuds/imafriendlydalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's enjoying the sound of the ocean. Tony joins him. With his mouth. The tags pretty much say it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tide Comes In, Tide Goes Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I can't sleep, apparently.

The wave crests, breaking as it reaches the shore, and rolls up the sand. It was a big one - the water almost reaches Steve’s feet. Then it retreats, only to be met by another wave rolling in. A smaller one - the water barely makes it halfway up the beach before being pulled back into the ocean before another wave hits.

It’s a never-ending pattern - the water comes closer, moves away, comes closer, moves away. Washes over his feet, leaves him dry.

Steve leans back, propping himself up on his elbows, and closes his eyes. The sun is beating down and he can feel his skin tingling. In another life, he’d be getting a sunburn.

He listens as the water rushes towards him, then gets pulled away. Listens to the waves breaking on the beach, to the gulls calling to one another. Hears the sand shifting under the approaching footsteps, hears someone sit down next to him, folding their legs underneath themselves. Feels a warm hand on his shoulder.

Tony’s hand.

He doesn’t open his eyes, but he shifts to rest his head in Tony’s lap. He feels a reassuring warmth as Tony places a hand on his chest. Feels the soft brush of fabric on his cheek from Tony’s t-shirt. Feels strong fingers carding through his hair, a few lost grains of sand rubbing into his scalp. Just like the waves - the fingers stroke over his head, move away, stroke over his head, move away.

Then the fingers stop, and the warmth from Tony’s hand is suddenly gone too, but there it is again, except now on his cheek, tipping his face up. Tony’s breath on his face, his lips brushing softly over his. Pressing against his. A hint of teeth, nibbling at his lower lip. A dart of a tongue, opening his mouth, deepening the kiss. Tony’s hands, wrapping around his body, drawing him closer. Pulling him in. 

Then moving away. Tony moving away.

Steve wants to open his eyes, to see where Tony has gone, why he has gone, but he can’t bring himself to do it.

He listens as the water rushes towards him, then gets pulled away. Listens to the waves breaking on the beach, to the gulls calling to one another. Hears the sand shifting. Feels a body pressing against his.

Tony’s body.

He feels Tony gently place a hand on his stomach, stroking over Steve’s abs, then up to loop around his neck. Feels Tony pulling him closer, lets himself be pulled closer. Leans up to find Tony’s lips with his. Presses himself closer to Tony. Catches Tony’s lower lip, runs his tongue over it lightly. Feels the vibrations in Tony’s chest as he lets out a soft groan. 

He feels Tony’s lips leave his to brush along his jawline, kissing down his neck. Tony’s hand moves down his side, then up again, pushing his shirt up with it. He feels Tony give the shirt a tug, lifts himself up slightly to allow Tony to pull it over his head. Tony’s fingers run softly over his stomach, joined by Tony’s lips as they trail soft kisses from his collarbone to his navel.

The kisses stop. The warmth from Tony’s body against his fades as Tony pulls away. Steve wants to open his eyes, but he doesn’t.

Then Tony’s hands are back, but they’re on the string of Steve’s swim shorts, untying the knot, pulling his shorts off. Skirting back up his legs, along the hard length of his now exposed cock. Tony’s thumb, flicking lightly over the head. Then nothing, the touch gone. Just the cool breeze on his naked skin. And suddenly warmth and wetness, and that’s Tony’s mouth around his cock, taking him in, Tony’s tongue, flicking lightly over the head, swirling. Tony’s lips, wrapping around him, moving down, pulling away. Taking him in, pulling away, taking him in, pulling away, taking him in.

He feels a hand brush over his stomach, the other running up his thigh to cup his balls. He feels himself let out a groan as Tony shifts, taking the entire length of his cock into his mouth. Tries to keep himself from bucking his hips forward, from fucking into Tony’s warm mouth. Tony’s hand moves to his hip and pulls him closer, as if to signal that’s okay and it’s all the encouragement he needs. He feels soft hair between his fingers as he runs them over the back of Tony’s head while Tony’s mouth moves up and down over his cock, feels Tony’s tongue lapping along the underside as Tony pulls away only to take him in again. He hears himself groan, feels a tightening. Feels Tony pull him closer as his hips buck forward involuntarily, sees a flash of white on the back of his closed eyelids as he comes, feels Tony swallowing, swallowing, until there’s nothing left to swallow. Feels Tony’s mouth pull away, Tony’s lips brushing over the too-sensitive tip of his cock, just a hint of teeth, then his tongue licking away any remaining wetness. Tony’s lips on his hipbone, soft kisses and a playful bite, then on his abs, soft kisses and a playful bite, then on the side of his neck, soft kisses and a playful bite, then on his earlobe, soft kisses and a playful bite.

“What I was actually coming out here for,” Tony breathes in his ear, “was to tell you that we have dinner reservations and should get ready.”

Steve finally opens his eyes and finds Tony looking back at him, a warm smile on his face.

“You might want to put on some pants at least.”

Steve laughs quietly, presses a kiss against Tony’s cheek, the stubble of Tony’s beard scrubbing against his skin. He leans back, closes his eyes again. “I’ll be there in a few. Not sure I can walk right now.”

Tony pats him on the chest, then Steve feels his t-shirt and shorts fall onto his stomach, a few grains of sand sprinkling down with them. He hears Tony get to his feet and move away, and then all that’s left is the sound of the waves, the water rolling in, moving away, rolling in, moving away, rolling in.


End file.
